Jasmine and Vanilla Charms
by Ultimate Auror
Summary: Hermione's crushing and all the boys think it's them.  Follow the torturous seductions of one Miss Hermione Granger.  Will the boys go crazy?  How will the one on the receiving end of this crush respond?  And what is it about Jasmine that makes them wild?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Tell Tale Signs

'_I can't stop thinking about you I can't stop thinking about you I can't stop thinking about you I can't stop thinking about you I can't stop thinking about you I can't stop thinking about you I can't stop thinking about you I can't stop thinking about you I . Can't . Stop.' _

The words effortlessly scribbled themselves along the parchment as she sat in Potions class staring into the deep nothingness. Ron saw her from the corner of his eye and realized that if Hermione was not taking notes, they were in big trouble. He glimpsed at the scratching quill and then elbowed her in the side causing her head to snap forward. Not noticing that he had stolen a peek of the scribbling, she haphazardly thrust her arm over the parchment, and felt the warmness redden her cheeks. What she was thinking wasn't supposed to have shown up on her parchment, it just had, and she didn't want anyone seeing those words.

"What was that for?" Hermione hissed tucking the ruined paper in the middle of her stack

"Just didn't want you to get in trouble," he lied. Mainly, he just didn't want to get zero marks for the day's lesson, and he was bound to if she kept this up. How was he supposed to copy her if she didn't take the notes? "What's the matter with you anyway?"

"Don't worry about me Ronald. I would be more concerned with the searing cauldron in front of your face, if I were you." She thrust her hand out in front of him, emphasizing that particular cauldron.

"Oh, bugger!" Ron choked, while flailing his arms around trying to disperse the smoke.

On queue, Snape hulked over, his cape billowing behind him. With a flick of his wrist, the burnt potion vanished from the cauldron but left the ghastly smell behind. "Twenty points from Gryffindor for careless lack of safety measures, and zero marks for your indolent attempt." Ron groaned at his Potions Master.

Snape tsked. "I assure you Mr. Weasley, had I not rid that horrid specimen, you would have had much larger problems than missing points. A mind freeing potion is not something you would ever want to witness when gone awry." Not waiting on any protest from the three Gryffindor's at that particular table, he simply spun himself around on his heel and headed in the opposite direction. He'd never been one to tolerate any of Ron or Harry's comments.

"Good job, mate." Harry whispered. "At least you didn't get detention this time." Ron nodded in agreement; it was rare that they ever got away with anything, especially with Snape.

"And I will see you in detention at 7:00 Friday night, Mr. Weasley." Snape smirked.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Hermione left the Gryffindor common room at eight o'clock and headed back to the Head's dorm so she could drop off her books, before her rounds with Draco were to start. She had quickly finished her homework, and then left Harry and Ron with their mouths dropped and quills at the ready.

"What has gotten into her? She's really not going to help us, is she?" Ron whined throwing his quill back into the ink well, which caused some of the ink to splatter his yellowing parchment.

"Is she still mad at you from earlier in Potions? She seemed pretty annoyed when you elbowed her," Harry mused. He loved them both, but they made him so exhausted sometimes. They were always fighting over something trivial, and more often put him in the middle of it all. Some times he wished they would just get in a good snogging session and leave it be.

"I think she's mad because I caught her being a ponce in class." Ron's frown turned to a smirk. Never had he dreamed of the day he would witness Hermione not paying attention in one of their classes.

Harry looked shocked. "Really? What do you mean? Hermione's not a ponce, especially not in Potions."

Ron nodded and his smile grew wider. "Seriously, mate. She was scribbling all over her notes and then got all shirty when I saw."

"What was she writing?" Harry asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"All I saw was 'I can't stop thinking about you' doodled about. I couldn't see my na- , a name on there anywhere." Ron quickly stopped himself.

Harry chuckled at the slip. He had caught it, and wasn't sure if he had the heart to point it out. He knew Ron was crazy about his best girl friend; he just didn't have the balls, or the confidence to do anything about it. Harry decided to push his luck. "Maybe it was about me…" He grinned, feigning staring off into space.

"Huh? Whoa – what?! If you think for one minute she would like a bloody git like you, you are seriously mist-wait! What about Ginny?" Ron fumed, his ears burning red.

"Ron! That's a right foul thing to say to your best mate. What makes you so sure she couldn't fancy me?" He was pushing the limits, he could feel it. But he rather liked getting a rise out of Ron, especially over Hermione; that was just classic.

"You know exactly what I mean, Harry!" Ron spat. "If you even think about her in that way, so help me I will beat you to a bloody pulp! You know how I feel about her, and to think I called you my best-"

"Don't finish that last sentence." Harry threw his hands up in the air. "I was jerking you, Ron. You know I don't look at her like that…"

Ron turned a deeper red. He had always been the quick tempered one and often times, he was wrong about whatever it was that caused his temper to flair.

"And besides, you're right. I am with Gin, and believe me, you're threats are nothing compared to what she would do to me if she even _thought _I was looking at another girl…" Harry shuddered at the thought of Ginny hexing him.

Blushing harder, Ron looked at his feet and forced a grin. "Sorry, mate, I didn't mean it. Just don't do that to me again… you know how I can be a prat when it comes to her."

"You? A prat?" Harry looked appalled. "I would never!" He dodged the book flying at his head, laughing.

Ron smiled at his self-amused best friend. I guess s_he really does like me… _

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Hermione sighed as she stepped into the vast main room of her dorm, the one she had to share with Head boy. As she turned to close the portrait behind her, her books slipped from her hand and landed on the ground at her feet. Groaning, she bent down to pick them up, and finish closing the door, someone yelled at her.

"Bloody hell, Granger, can't you see?"

Hermione shot to a standing position and dropped her arms to her sides. "Sorry."

A tall white blond haired boy stepped in, almost tripping over her fallen books but recovered rather smoothly. "Pick those damn books of yours up before you cause me to break my bloody neck!" He ran his right hand through his shimmering hair and smirked at her as she bent down to gather her things. Oh, the things that ran through his head every time a female took that position in front of him. Things he would never even consider doing with someone like _her_.

"That's what I was trying to do…" She muttered under her breath.

He stepped back from her and examined her small body with a look of disgust etched on his sharp features. "What was that, mud blood?"

She stood to her feet and sent him a glare. "Nothing."

Before he had the chance to think of a suitable remark, she was already halfway across the room. Finally, a little too late, he called, "Do try and hurry, we've got to begin rounds some time before midnight."

Hermione groaned, "Don't you see me going to put my things away?"

He gave a sort of snort and leaned back against the wall, folding his arms over his chest. "How do I know that's what you were doing?"

She decided not to answer, seeing as how she was opening the door to her bedroom and really didn't want to get into it with him this early in the evening. She hurried through her room dropping her books on her bed, and rushed into her bathroom. Quickly she rummaged through the top drawer of her vanity and pulled out a small glass bottle. Spraying herself with the jasmine and vanilla scented perfume she threw the bottle carelessly back into the drawer and took out a black tube instead. Quickly she leaned her face closer to the mirror and opened the tube. With a few swishes of her hand she applied the black mascara to her eyelashes and looked herself over in the mirror before leaving the room all together.

She swept down the steps as fast as she could and met the great prat at the portrait. "Quick enough for you, Malfoy?"

He laughed lightly as she straightened her robes and combed her hair with her fingers. It did amuse him to watch her discomfort when he was present. He wasn't sure why he affected her so; then again, it could have been his dashing good looks, or his money. When he thought about it, he affected many girls in the same manner, and that was something he prided himself on. "Are you quite done now?"

She sighed, holding back the impulse to sock him right in the face, and pushed him out of her way. Opening the portrait, she stepped out into the hall, followed by a very huffy Draco, and turned to face him. "Where are we to begin tonight?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Why do I care?"

She threw her arms up in frustration, "You're absolutely impossible!"

Apparently her sudden movement caused her sweet scent to lift off her body and into the air. Draco's lungs filled with the smell of vanilla and what was that… jasmine? If there was one smell on earth that did him in, it was jasmine. He drew in a deep breath then slowly exhaled. "Who are you trying to impress, Granger?" He jerked his eyebrows as he spoke and let his lips take shape of that infamous smirk.

Hermione placed her hands firmly on her hips. Wordlessly, she turned her back to him as she swished her hips from side to side and began walking away. "No one."

Draco couldn't force himself to not watch her as she walked away. He'd never noticed the way her hips swayed, only slightly, as she walked, or how perfect her stature was. Shaking his head, trying to rid himself of those thoughts, he jogged to catch up to her. There was no way he was going to ever let anyone know about the things he'd just noticed. He wasn't sure why it was that he'd noticed them but wished he hadn't.

'_Oh bollocks, now I'm going to be staring at her arse all night. That's disgusting. _

Breathlessly he asked, "Where was it you wanted to begin?"

Hermione rounded on him, "How about the dungeons? You know how those _Slytherin_ students like to cause trouble at night when they think no one's watching."

He clicked his tongue against his teeth as he stared into her dark brown eyes. He was fully aware that she had it out for him, and if it wasn't him getting into trouble, it would be someone from his House. "Fine, then maybe we can go catch the beloved _Gryffindor's _out trying to save the ruddy world." Sure, he was willing to go along with her games, but on his own terms.

Hermione nodded and gave him the sweetest smile she could muster. "Sure, Draco. Sounds like a plan to me."


	2. A Confident Blaise

Disclaimer So I noticed that I forgot to put one of these in the first Chapter. Subconsciously I think that I thought if I didn't put one in, you would all believe that I **was** in fact the creator of Harry Potter and the fabulous wizarding world. Sadly, you didn't and I'm not. So now, on with the show.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Jasmine is said to have properties that assist in boosting one's confidence and ego.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Recap from Chapter 1

'_Oh bollocks, now I'm going to be staring at her arse all night. That's disgusting. _

Breathlessly he asked, "Where was it you wanted to begin?"

Hermione rounded on him, "How about the dungeons? You know how those _Slytherin_ students like to cause trouble at night when they think no one's watching."

He clicked his tongue against his teeth as he stared into her dark brown eyes. He was fully aware that she had it out for him, and if it wasn't him getting into trouble, it would be someone from his House. "Fine, then maybe we can go catch the beloved _Gryffindor's _out trying to save the ruddy world." Sure, he was willing to go along with her games, but on his own terms.

Hermione nodded and gave him the sweetest smile she could muster. "Sure, Draco. Sounds like a plan to me."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

'_Since when did Granger call me by my first name?'_

'_Since when did I refer to Malfoy by his first name?'_

The walk to the dungeons was a quiet and uneventful one. Hermione's shoes scuffed along the shiny marble, her heels marring its perfection. With a raised chin, she walked with purpose towards the Slytherin domain. The odds were 9 to 1 in her favor that they would find at least one Slytherin breaking at least one school rule. It's not that Hermione thrived off of others misfortune or abused her head privileges; it is just safe to say that in order to run a tight ship, you have to keep the snakes in line. On one hand, Draco didn't seem to care since deducting points was one of his favorite pastimes no matter who the victim, but on the other, he vocalized his internal struggle that questioned if someone of Hermione's "breeding" was worthy of such authority. As they approached the corridor, she let out a frustrated sign.

"What is it now, Granger?" 

"Nothing you twat. Sod off."

"Touchy, touchy Granger. No need for such hostilities."

Her usually calm and poised demeanor was quickly escalating at an alarming rate. "What is it like to be you, Malfoy? Is it hard leading your charmed, insufferable life? Do you suffer from social dysfunction due to years of unnatural inbreeding? Are you like this because mummy didn't breast feed you as a child?" Hermione spat.

"Listen here you stupid mub-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH! I have had it with you and your bloody insults! I try to be civil, turn the other cheek, but it's wasted on a prat like you. You're a pureblood, I'm a 'mudblood,' you're a wanker, and I'm a frizzy haired bookworm. I get it! Can't you come up with anything original?"

"…"

"And furthermore, have you even stopped to think why, in your tiny little mind, you are better than me? Aside from the blood that runs in your veins, you really have no freakin' justifications, do you Malfoy? NO! I get better marks than you, I have fought in more battles than you, I know way more spells and charms than you do, _and_ I have more friends than you! You Malfoy, are pathetic. You are a pathetic sheep, which knows nothing else but to follow the damned blind Shepard. Bloody pathetic." Hermione shakily raised her wand arm, not noticing how hard her chest was heaving.

"Who the bloody hell do you think you are-" Malfoy's eyes widened in surprise.

"I'll show you just who I think I am!"

A deep clapping from behind caused the two to pause and Hermione spun on her heel. From behind the suit of armor, came a sniggering Blaise Zambini.

"Never knew you had it in you, Granger. Aren't we the feisty one?"

"What? Um, I…" She was all sixes and sevens. In an effort to regroup and quickly pull her thoughts together, she started "Listen, Zambini, I'm sorry you had to hear that-"

"No apologies necessary, Granger. In fact, I consider myself privileged to have heard this. It's not everyday someone, let alone a muggleborn female, puts Malfoy in his place. I should thank you, really…"

"Seriously, Zambini, my temper got away with me." With crimson heat rising to her cheeks she turned to Draco and muttered a quick "I shouldn't have said that."

"Yes you should have. Someone needed to," snorted Blaise.

"Sod off Zambini. This has nothing to do with you," replied a very flustered Draco.

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong, Malfoy. You might be my best mate, but you see, as Miss Granger here has so eloquently put it, you are in fact a right foul bastard. She was just the first one who had the gall to say it. Well, to your face anyway."

Hermione's head snapped up in surprise. In her mind, she had created a very violent scene where the two of them would gang up on her. The scene may or may not have involved bloodshed, but there would have surely been at least a broken bone or two – most likely at the muggleborn's expense. Instead, out of the corner of her eye, Blaise came to Hermione's side and raised an arm to rest on her shoulder.

"I'd watch my tongue if I were you, Zambini." Draco looked the other boy in the eyes and in a flash, spun on his heel and headed towards the dorm. "Finish the rounds on your own, Granger. We can finish this later."

An awkward silence followed.

Well, awkward for Hermione, quite the contrary for Blaise.

"So listen, Zambini, I appreciate what you were trying to do there, but I don't need you defending me to Malfoy. I can handle him."

"I never said you couldn't Granger. I wasn't trying to imply it either."

"Oh. Well, thanks. And again, I'm sorry you had to see that. I normally don't let people get to me like that. He's just special, I guess. But, as Head Girl, I am supposed to handle myself better. Besides, I don't think he could have done any major damage," she lied.

"You're human just like the rest of us, Granger. As much as you hate to admit it, you're not perfect and you don't have to pretend to be. You know, it's like you're always off fighting some battle or another. Even when it's not yours to fight." Blaise smiled at her after removing his elbow from her shoulder. Funny how he didn't notice that before. He stepped back and took in a deep breath. Funny how he hadn't noticed how good she smelled until just now.

"What makes you so sure of yourself, Zambini? What makes you think you know anything about me? After all, aren't I just a silly little muggleborn?"

"I think we both know the answer to that." He stepped closer to Hermione again. "It's not like I was waiting for you and Malfoy to show up here tonight. As a matter of fact, I was just coming back from the kitchens. I didn't even know you two were doing rounds, and believe you me, it was not my intention to start a fight with my best mate either." He grinned at that. "I know you don't need a knight in shining armor, _Hermione,_ but I figured if you were standing up to Malfoy, then I might as well jump on the bandwagon. What can I say, you're a good – or as some may say, a _very_ bad – influence on me." He leaned in closer and his hot breath flittered her hair and sent chills to her toes as he whispered "And I think I like the effects."

Hermione stepped back and faltered. "Well, I'm glad you stood up to him. If more of us do it, maybe he'll be knocked down a few pegs." Blaise stepped forward again and Hermione stammered. "Okay, Zambini, thanks again for the assist. I think I am going to head back now. It's getting late and I have to get up early."

"Blaise."

"What?"

"I have a first name you know, it's Blaise. If I can call you _Hermione_, I think it is only fitting that you call me Blaise," he smiled.

"Um, okay, Blaise. Good night, I'll see you in class tomorrow." And with that, Hermione sped off in the opposite direction towards her dorm. All the way back she smiled in spite of herself. '_Crazy Boys…'_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Author's Note: Well, I figured this was just as good a place as any to end the chapter. I was thinking about going back and editing a bit of chapter one to make Hermione a little less wishy-washy, but then I just decided to make her more feisty here. Sorry if it seems like that came out of left field, but that was for you Shawn – I'll make you proud! _

_I just wanted to thank the reviewers, and insert review pimping here say that while I am ecstatic to be on so many alerts already, I would REALLY appreciate it if you could take a few more seconds to add a few words of encouragement, or flames if the wind blows you that way. And comments or suggestions are always appreciated. _

_Also, one last thing, a heartfelt thanks goes out to my beautiful beta/partner Sway for commenting and helping with this chapter. _


End file.
